Rise of the Duel Masters
Rise of the Duel Masters is the first booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It contains 180 cards, including 15 Super Rares. It will be released on September 7th, 2012. It was released alongside the Rocket Storm and Sonic Blast decks. Description All five Civilizations are represented in this 180 card set, with 103 new cards for players to customize their decks with. It contains many cards seen from the Tatsurion vs. Razorkinder Battle Decks and The Dojo Edition sets. This set is the official launch of the Kaijudo Trading Card Game and will be further released at all Retail stores, rather than only at WPN stores. Card Gallery * Rise of the Duel Masters Gallery Product Gallery Rise of the Duel Masters booster pack.jpg Contents * S1/S15 Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning * S2/S15 Radiant, The Lawbringer * S3/S15 * S4/S15 Hovercraft Glu-urrgle * S5/S15 ** Queen Orion * S6/S15 * S7/S15 Death Liger, Lion of Chaos * S8/S15 Diablost, Shadow Marshall * S9/S15 Megaria, the Collector * S10/S15 Crimson Wyvern * S11/S15 Meteor Dragon * S12/S15 Tatsurion the Unchained * S13/S15 Bestial Rage Tatsurion * S14/S15 Earthstomp Giant * S15/S15 * 1/165 Argus, Vigiliant Seer * 2/165 * 3/165 Blinder Beetle ** Covering Fire * 4/165 * 5/165 * 6/165 Grand Gure, Tower Keeper * 7/165 Halon * 8/165 Jade Monitor * 9/165 Keeper of Clouds * 10/165 * 11/165 ** Logic Cobe * 12/165 * 13/165 Luminar * 14/165 Magris the Magnetizer * 15/165 Nimbus Scout * 16/165 * 17/165 * 18/165 ** Paladio, Patrol Leader * 19/165 * 20/165 Rally the Reserves * 21/165 Razorpine Tree * 22/165 * 23/165 * 24/165 Shaw K'Naw * 25/165 Spyweb Scurrier * 26/165 Stalker Sphere * 27/165 Starlight Strategist * 28/165 Stormspark Blast * 29/165 * 30/165 ** Strobe Flash * 31/165 Sunshock * 32/165 Thunder Cruiser * 33/165 Urth, the Overlord * 34/165 Aqua Commando * 35/165 * 36/165 Aqua Seneschal * 37/165 Aqua Soldier * 38/165 Buoyant Blowfish * 39/165 * 40/165 * 41/165 Fluorogill Manta * 42/165 Frogzooka * 43/165 Hokira, Council of Logos * 44/165 Hydro Spy * 45/165 Hydrobot Crab * 46/165 Ice Blade * 47/165 Ice Launcher * 48/165 King Bullfang * 49/165 King Coral * 50/165 King Nautilus * 51/165 King Pontias * 52/165 Knowledge Warden * 53/165 Logos Scan * 54/165 Memory Swarm * 55/165 Midnight Crawler * 56/165 Milporo, Council of Logos * 57/165 Predict * 58/165 * 59/165 * 60/165 Reef-Eye * 61/165 Rusalka, Aqua Chaser * 62/165 * 63/165 Steam Star Grapplog * 64/165 * 65/165 * 66/165 Veil Vortex * 67/165 * 68/165 Black Feather of Shadow Abyss * 69/165 Bone Blades * 70/165 Brain Squirmer * 71/165 * 72/165 Death Smoke * 73/165 Draxor, the Soulcrusher * 74/165 Dream Pirate * 75/165 Fumes * 76/165 Gigargon * 77/165 Gigastand * 78/165 Gorgeon, Shadow of Gluttony * 79/165 Grave Scrounger * 80/165 Grave Worm Hatchling * 81/165 Horrid Stinger * 82/165 * 83/165 Marrow Ooze * 84/165 Quakes the Unclean * 85/165 Razorkinder Puppet * 86/165 Roton the Destroyer * 87/165 Rupture Spider * 88/165 Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow * 89/165 Scaradorable the Hunter * 90/165 Skeeter Swarmer * 91/165 Skull Cutter * 92/165 Skull Shatter * 93/165 Specter Claw * 94/165 Terror Pit * 95/165 * 96/165 * 97/165 Voidwing * 98/165 Writhing Bone Ghoul * 99/165 Zagaan, the Bone Knight * 100/165 Badlands Lizard * 101/165 Barrage * 102/165 Blastforge Slaver * 103/165 Blaze Belcher * 104/165 Bolgash Dragon * 105/165 Bolshack Dragon * 106/165 Bolt-Tail Dragon * 107/165 Comet Missile * 108/165 Draglide the Swiftest * 109/165 Drakon Weaponsmith * 110/165 * 111/165 Flametropus * 112/165 Gatling Skyterror * 113/165 Gilaflame the Assaulter * 114/165 Hyperspeed Dragon * 115/165 Kenina the Igniter * 116/165 Legionnaire Lizard * 117/165 Little Hissy * 118/165 * 119/165 Meteosaur * 120/165 Moorna, Gatling Dragon * 121/165 Om Nom Nom * 122/165 * 123/165 Pyro Trooper * 124/165 * 125/165 Simian Trooper Grash * 126/165 Skycrusher's Elite * 127/165 * 128/165 Stonesaur * 129/165 * 130/165 Tornado Flame * 131/165 * 132/165 Vorg * 133/165 Ambush Scorpion * 134/165 * 135/165 * 136/165 Bronze-Arm Tribe * 137/165 Carnivorous Dahlia * 138/165 * 139/165 Drifting Toadstool * 140/165 Essence Elf * 141/165 Fear Fang * 142/165 Forest Hornet * 143/165 Gasbag * 144/165 * 145/165 Karate Carrot * 146/165 Launcher Locust * 147/165 Mana Storm * 148/165 * 149/165 Mighty Shouter * 150/165 Power Surge * 151/165 Raging Goliant * 152/165 Razorhide * 153/165 * 154/165 Return to the Soil * 155/165 Roaming Bloodmane * 156/165 Root Trap * 157/165 ** Shell Dome * 158/165 * 159/165 Sniper Mosquito * 160/165 Splinterclaw Wasp * 161/165 Sprout ** The Great Arena * 162/165 * 163/165 * 164/165 Thorny Creeper * 165/165 Three-Eyed Dragonfly Category:Booster Pack